The Shattered Hearts
Oracle and Maliketh were once just school friends. But soon, they became much more. This story is about the past of Oracle (Negora) and Maliketh, and how a strong love turned into shattered hearts. Prologue Oracle kept flying as fast as she could to the Skywing Kingdom. She had no time to explain why a Nightwing was rushing to get to the palace. But apparently, as she came upon the Skywing Palace grounds, Oracle didn't need to. I've come too late, Oracle thought to herself. The Skywing Kingdom burned. Dead Skywings were planted on the barren ground. The sky smoked and stunk with the fire still burning. Oracle could see the survivors being dragged to the Skywing Palace by her worst fear. Deathwings, ''Oracle angrily thought. She wanted to both fly away and bite them just at the sight of their ghostly bodies. ''Maybe there's still hope, Oracle brightly thought, if Queen Scarlet is still alive, then I can get her out of here. At that thought, Oracle quickly and quietly flew to the Skywing Palace. The massive window in the main tower was broken to a shape the same size as her. Another dragon, or perhaps a Deathwing. Oracle could never take the fact that Deathwings were dragons, just like her. They enjoy the plessures of raiding Pyrrhia while they rot in a barren wasteland. Oracle landed inside the tower. The flooring was polished, but in the corner she saw a body. A dead body, forming a pool of blood. Oracle squinted to focus on the dead dragon's features. Red scales, and...and a crown. Oracle's wings dropped to the floor. Queen Scarlet was dead. Someone had killed her. Then Oracle noticed the shadow over Queen Scarlet's dead body. She squinted and focused at the shape of it. Not a shadow, she thought. A dragon, a Nightwing! But who would... ''Oracle didn't have to guess. The shadow slowly shaped back into a Nightwing. He glared angrily and smiled sharp. But he wasn't just any Nightwing. Oracle would recognize those glowing icy eyes anywhere. ''Maliketh. Oracle's eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. She sadly clenched her teeth in and then turned her gaze back at Maliketh, angrily. Maliketh laughed in a dark way, one that didn't sound like himself. "Well, well, well, Oracle. Fancy meeting you here," he smirked and then waved his talons at Queen Scarlet's dead body. "Do you like my new piece of work? Much better than that worthless Seawing animus, Albatross's stone pavilion." Oracle bared her teeth at him. "At least Albatross didn't kill ''anyone in the process!" Maliketh laughed again. "Which is what made him weak." Maliketh stared in the corner that hade a long spear. He squinted and raised his talons, and the spear raised with them. "Here's how this will work, Oracle. Either you join with me, along with my army of Deathwings, or I kill you, immediatly and wthout hesitation." Oracle at first just stared at him. Then she began to think. If I join him, we'll still be together. I'd be apart of his army, and I'll fight against the Talons of Peace. If I don't, he'll kill me''. Oracle looked back into his icy blue eyes. They had no trace left of the Maliketh she knew. But he's no longer the dragon I want to be with. In addition, I ''hate Deathwings. And he can't just fling a spear at me and be dead. It takes more than that to stop me.'' Oracle blinked and glared at Maliketh, still hovering the spear, waiting for his answer. She took a deep breath in, "I will not join, Maliketh. And you will not kill me," Oracle crouched, getting ready to attack, "not while I still stand to fight." Maliketh raised his eyes in surprise, then he frowned, "So be it." He waved his arm toward Oracle and the spear flew towards her. Oracle spun toward the side to dodge, but the spear sliced through her back leg. She moaned in pain and clutched her wound. Oracle turned back to Maliketh, but he disappeared. She focused in the shadows, but she hadn't turned around to check. Maliketh's animus powers threw her against the stone wall. Oracle fell to the floor, her entire body bruised. She ran up to him and swipe around his neck, but missed. Maliketh returned the swipe below her eye. Oracle growled in frustration. Once again, Maliketh used his animus powers and pinned her in the corner. He held out his hand to make sure she would stay. Oracle stared into is eyes with fear. He still pinned her down, not making a move, but she knew he would soon kill her.'' Oh Maliketh, what ever happened to you? Where is the sweet, protective Maliketh I know? What happened to us?'' That Oracle could never be able to answer herself. All she could do was wish that his powers hadn't gone wrong. Chapter 1 A warm glow in the air appeared in the background. Tiny dragonet eyes blinked at it. She turned her head and saw her brother staring curiously into her eyes. Then another cracking sound was heard behind them. A tiny dark grey nose and a pair of bright blue eyes came. Sister, the female dragonet thought. She squeiked at her sister and she squeiked back. Their brother came and chirped with them A large shadow draped over the three dragonets. A Nightwing blinked and smiled at them. This was their mother. She picked up their brother and then her and then her sister and cradled them in her arms. The tiny female dragonet pressed against her mother's warm scales. "My little ones," their mother said, warmly. She raised her brother higher and started naming them, "You...shall be...Starbender." Then she raised her sister, "and you will be...Cassiopeia." And finally she raised her, "and you will be..." The tiny dragonet gasped happily. "...you will be Oracle." Suddenly the loving silence was broken like glass by a scream and a terrifying shriek. Oracle covered her ears with her wings and felt the warm scales of her mother again. Oracle uncovered her head and saw a larger dragon flying into the cave. "Umaia, we have to leave now!" the large male screamed. He must've been their father. "Alright, Undume. Here, hold Cassiopeia." Mother handed Cassiopeia to Father. Everyone jumped when another terrifying shriek broke out. Father and Mother lifted off into the warm and crispy air. Black clouds filled the air and more black dragons flew around. Oracle whined and pressed harder to her mother's scales. "Look out, Umaia!" Undume shouted and a cloud of green fire appeared from the ghostly dragon. It was too late for Umaia. The green fire blew over her back and head and she began to drop. Their mother's grip was lost and Oracle and Starbender were dropping too. Oracle and Starbender screeched in terror. Oracle tried her best to flap her stubby wing, but it wouldn't help. They were falling to their deaths. A surging feeling in Oracle's stomach swelled up. Their first day of their lives, would turn out to be the last day of their lives. All the doubt was overwhelmed when Father swooped down and caught Oracle and Starbender in midair. He held them close, to be sure they wouldn't fall from his talons. "UMAIA!" Father screamed for Mother. She fell down and down, her head and back flaming. Oracle starred to wait and see if she would fly to them, but she didn't. Mother kept dropping until she finally hit the ground. Blacker, more scarier dragons surrounded her body and dove down on her, raging with fury. Oracle squeezed her head against her Father. Then she looked back at Starbender and Cassiopeia. Will..not lose, Oracle firmly thought. Oracle would not lose Father, Starbender, or Cassiopeia to any of those scary dragons. This may have been her first day, but it settled her first goal. Chapter 2 "Cassiopeia! Stop being slow!" Starbender teased. Oracle and her siblings were flying to meet Father at the Nightwing Fortress. He worked as a battle trainer. Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)